Hawkleg
❝"I'd prefer if you stood further away from Pigeonstep."❞ ''-Hawkleg being protective of his sister'' ... Appearance Heritage: Unknown/Moggy Description: Hawkleg is an athletically built tom-cat with an oddly placed tabby pattern. He has a white base which reaches his legs to his chin and a classic brown tabby color on his face, back, tail and front right paw. His eyes are a confusing yellow-green color which tends to be a little hypnotizing if you stare at them for long enough. Hawkleg has a few scars under his eye from an incident as a kit, which he doesn't remember. Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#524230) : = Eyes (#bed190- Iris) : : = Eyes (#ffffff- Sclera) : : = Inner Ears (#937383) : = Nose (#937383) : = Tongue (#d899b9) : = Pawpads (#937383) : = Scars (#d8ac98- Cheek scars) Voice: KJ Apa * Hawkleg's voice is deep but charming, he quite likes the way he sounds. Scent: Dried Leaves 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Protective- '''Hawkleg is a very protective individual, ecspecially of his sister, Pigeonstep. He is often looking out for people.* '+ Humble -''' Hawkleg is kind to people he is fond of, often taking care of them.* '''± Down to Earth- 'Hawkleg is very calm which is often times good but in ways it can be bad. This is most of the time how he is seen around camp. * '± Risk-taker-''' Hawkleg likes to take risks which can push things forwards or make them go backwards. Because of his risk-taking attitude, he tends to make others a little upset. * '''− Waspish-''' It is pretty easy to make Hawkleg angry. Offending him or his family definetly a way to get under his skin. * '''− Judmental-''' This is a pretty negative trait, often times why he is avoided. '''Other traits: Comical, Loyal, Dishonest 'Likes' *The smell of rain **Hawkleg is in love with the rain, he doesn't care about being wet. *Stargazing *Cloud watching *Birds *Being with his sister, Pigeonstep **Pigeonstep is someone he holds dearest, she is his only family. 'Dislikes' * Talking about his parents * Kits ** Hawkleg doens't like the idea of being a parent, fearing he would be like his own. * The dark 'Goals' * See Sunfreckle again ** He misses his family, all he wants is to see them again without arguing 'Fears' * Fish **He hates fish, no idea why. * Loosing Pigeonstep 'History' Kithood "Please stop asking." * Little is known about his kithood, he doesn't talk about it much. * This was when he was taken into WindClan 'Apprenticehood' "Probably one of the best times in my life!" * Hawkleg became an apprentice even though he was a bad fighter, he just got lucky on his last test. 'Warriorhood' * Hawkleg reveals a lot about this time of his life * Hawkleg fell in love with someone he doesn't name, they died though, hurting him a lot. Because it was a fling, he didn't speak about it, fearing he would be kicked out. * Pigeonstep seemed to get a little more distant, this making him scared that she would leave him. * Hawkleg dreams about his brother, Sunkit, and nearly cries, having his sister comfort him. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "They're okay, I guess." |-|WindClan= :Pigeonstep/Warrior/Sibling/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You worry me sometimes, but you're pretty great." :He purred, a soft smile appearing on his face. |-|ShadowClan= He murmured inaudibly to himself, swearing under his breath |-|RiverClan= Hawkleg shrugged, he didn't seem to have any opinions |-|SkyClan= "They're okay as well, I don't really mind them at all." |-|Outside the Clans= :Mountain/Mother/?/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"All she did was argue with Wren, I don't think I ever want to see her again." :His eyes dulled out, obviously her name made him upset. :Wren/Father/?/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"..." :He stared blankly, not really doing much. :Umber/?/?/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She chased me for a long time in the forest, that was scary," :Hawkleg didn't seem very phased, just angry. 'Trivia' *Hawkleg has insomnia, being unable to fall asleep at night *Hawkleg often experiences sleep paralysis, seeing shadows and hearing scuffling. *Because of his fear of fish, he refuses to go swimming, ever. *Often times, people compliment Hawkleg on his fur, making him known for it. 'Quotes' "Get away from me!Y-You're crazy!" — Hawkkit to Umber 'Fanart' Suntreedys.png|Drawn by Apprehensive (Hawkkit left) Hawkleg.png|Drawn by Apprehensive Paws.png|Drawn by Apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ -